Fear The Living/Issue 98
This is Issue 98 of Fear The Living, titled Assault. This is the twelfth issue of Arc #12. Issue 98 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV After planting the mines at each exit point around the Bandit’s base we all gather around in a circle. “You all remember the plan right?” I ask them all, and I grab the grenade from my pocket. Everyone nods at me, and I nod back. “Cover your ears, this might get loud.” I say, and I pull the clip from the grenade and toss it at the main entrance of the base. A few seconds pass as we wait, and the grenade explodes, blowing the doors of the base open. The Bandit’s guards rush quickly at the door, but we open fire on them before they can reach the door. We rush towards the door, and more bandits appear, but before they can even draw their weapons, each receive multiple bullet wounds. “We split up into the groups we said before remember. Remember D.L. is staying with Ashley to protect her. “X and Ewan, both of you take the right corridor. Ives and Lasky, both of you take the left corridor. Me and Wesley, we take the corridor down the middle. Remember to eliminate as many bandits as you can, and don’t hold back. Now we stop them, now we will win. Let’s go.” I say, and we all rush into the base. The moment we enter me and Wesley encounter two bandits, and before they can react they already have bullet shots in their heads. We continue down the corridor, “The maze is at the end of this corridor, remember that we have to save the group.” I say, but before Wesley can say anything else I hear a voice come out of the P.A. system in the Bandit’s Base. “I suggest you give up now Ken, you don’t to make this so hard on your group, with Ben Renolds, Andrew, and Steve already dead do you want to give up more of your group’s lives? You already know that you won’t succeed.” I hear a voice say, probably a bandit. “They killed Ben, Andrew, and Steve. No now none of them can live, we have to stop them now Wesley.” I say, but when I look at Wesley he is just staring forward. When I look forward I see about thirty biters sprinting towards us. Without thinking I look next to me and I open the door there, and Wesley quickly sprints into the room. I close the door, and I look around for something to barricade it with. I see nothing, so I just decide to keep the door closed by holding it closed. “I don’t have fucking time for this, my time is already running out and now I have to deal with this shit.” I say, and I keep pushing at the door. “Just let the door open a bit and I’ll be able to kill them one by one.” Wesley says, and that seems like the best plan. But instead I feel no more push against the door, and when I open it a bit, I see no more biters. ---- David Lopez's POV “Don’t you fucking hurt her.” I say with my pistol still aimed at Wolf’s face. “Do you even know who is her brother David? Your lovers brother is Ken’s sister who he thought was dead. That’s right David, now you can choose to shoot me and let me kill Diana, or you can run off and tell Ken the great news.” Wolf says, with a little grin on his face. “I have a better idea.” Diana says, and she head butts Wolf in the back. He stumbles a bit, which gives me enough time to charge at him. But instead he quickly grabs my hand and twists it sharply, and the gun falls out of my hand. Wolf then head butts me, and I stumble back a bit. He knees me in the groin, and then tosses me to the ground. He grabs me by the shirt and punches me in the face, once, twice, and then again and again. He grabs the top of my head, and slams it against the floor hard. He walks back to his gun and picks it up, he points it at me. “David I always cherished put a bullet in you after how much Diana talked about you, to the point it just started hurting my head.” But before he can pulls the trigger Diana quickly stands up out of her chair and she swings a glass shard at Wolf, but he dodges it, and he points the pistol at her. By this time I had already stood up, and I rush at Wolf, tackling him to the ground. The gun goes sliding across the ground, I punch him in the face, and then I rush to the pistol, he grabs my leg and pulls me back, and he manages to trip Diana with the other arm. He stands up and grabs the pistol and he points behind us and pulls the trigger, then he starts running away. When I look back I see X standing there, with a bullet wound in his chest. He stares at it, and he falls to his knees, and I see a tear come out of his eye. He then falls to the ground. I quickly rush over to him. “Oh fuck.” X says, and he stares at us. I see Ewan standing there, and he takes out a first aid kit. “Don’t, let me die, please. You’ll just be wasting supplies anyways. I’ve already done what I set out to do, redeem myself. Now I just want to be with the rest of my family, could you let a dying man’s wish be granted?” X says, staring at us. “You are a fucking hero X, when I met you I never thought I would say that, but you’ve gone from being a bandit, to being a hero X.” I say. “I haven’t known you for a while, but you still are a hero.” Ewan says. X slowly smiles, but then his eyes slowly close, and his pulse stops. I slowly stand up, and when I look back I see a bunch of bandits standing there. ---- Rosalie's POV After David departed from us both because he heard Wolf yelling his name, me and Logan have just been running around the base trying our best to avoid any bandits. We turn a corner, and I see a bandit standing there, holding a bat in his hands. Acting quickly I throw a punch at his face, but he grabs my hand before I can do that, and he pushes me to the ground. Logan punches him in the gut once, but that only makes the bandit stumble, and he kicks Logan in the chest. Logan falls to the ground, but I quickly stand up, and I punch him in the face. Before he can recover I kick him in the chest. He stumbles back, and I quickly grab the bat and rip it out of his hands. I swing the bat at him, and I hit his chest. I swing at his legs, and he falls to the ground the moment the bat connects with his legs. I quickly take advantage and I swing the bat at his stomach. I swing again and again, then I crush his skull with the bat. I stop, and then I look back at Logan, “Let’s go.” I say. We keep on running down the corridor, but I’m stopped the moment I see a bandit standing in front of us. Before I can react he takes out his knife and digs it into my stomach. I feel the knife sink into my stomach, and he lets me go, and I fall to the ground. Before he can attack Logan a bullet goes through his head, and he falls down. I see Ken standing there, and he quickly looks at me. His eyes widen as he sees the stab wound in my stomach. He rushes towards me, and stares at me. “Oh god, no, no, this can’t be happening.” Ken says, and I see tears cover his eyes. “It’s going to be okay Ken, you can go on without me, you are strong like that Ken.” I say, and I grab his hand. “No it won’t be. I’m bitten.” Ken says, and he lifts up his shirt and I see a bite wound on his side. “Oh god no.” Logan says. “It’s okay Logan, it’s going to be okay.” Ken says. “I never thought it would end like this you know, I always thought that we would make it to the Fort, and that we would just live on like a family. I never thought it would end like this.” “You can’t die, both of you can’t die.” Logan says, and I see tears flowing down his eyes. “I don’t want this either Logan, but it’s happening, and we can’t control this Logan, it’s fate, and everyone has to handle theirs eventually.” I say, and I look at both of them. “I love both of you more than you can imagine.” I say, and I feel my life slowly slip away. “I love you Rose.” Ken says, and he hugs me tightly. That was the last thing I saw before I died. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues